


Uninhibited

by Resoan



Series: Drabbles, Requests, and Memes [12]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan stumbles into Solas's rotunda after a night of drinking with Iron Bull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninhibited

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt, "Drunken/Sloppy Kiss."

Her lips were clumsy against his, the heat from her cheeks noticeable even without them pressed against his own as they were; Solas had been unable to get a word in edgewise before she’d reached for him, her fingers curling tightly into the fabric of his tunic and dragging him down to meet her.

Even then, despite the potent taste of alcohol even on her lips, he did not pull away; he did, however, reach out an arm to help steady her swaying feet, and as grey eyes slipped shut, he inhaled a shuddering breath before pressing his lips more firmly against her own.

His free hand easily wrapped around her waist - all in a greater attempt to stabilize her, he attempted to convince himself poorly - though when her fingertips slid to the hem of his tunic, he quite noticeably froze and pulled away just enough to shake his head, his lips twitching into an amused albeit concerned smile. “Ah. Not tonight, I think, Vhenan.”

It took all of Solas’s willpower not to chuckle at the very exaggerated pout on the Inquisitor’s lips as they pulled further away from the other, though his arm never once wavered from its place around her waist. He then gently nudged her towards the door - there was very little chance she could make it to her chambers alone. “How did this happen?” It was an off-handed question, and Lavellan giggled just before hiccuping.

"Bull… _dragons_.” Her smile stretched across her face, and Solas merely shook his head, vainly attempting to hide his smile.

"It seems I’ll need to have a word with Iron Bull." She didn’t need to know that word would be  _thank you_.


End file.
